


Bite Sized: Dear White People

by pensversusswords



Series: Bite Sized [5]
Category: Dear White People (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Various short drabbles. Will likely be mostly (if not all) Sam/Coco.





	Bite Sized: Dear White People

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: t+  
> Warnings: recreational drug use (weed)

When they meet for the first time, the first thing Coco notices about Sam is her smile. Sam beams up at Coco with a kind of genuine friendliness she hasn’t seen so far today. She’s stunning, but that’s not what makes Coco feel drawn in by that smile. It’s the open, kind way she looks at Coco, like meeting her is the best possible thing that could have happened to her that day.

"Colandrea is so pretty, though," is one of the first things Sam says to her. Coco doesn't know how to respond. Sam doesn’t say it like it’s a novelty the way that most people do when they hear it for the first time, like it’s a trinket to turn this way and that and examine from every angle. The compliment is genuine, and it surprises Coco into a shy smile.

She's used to people reacting to her name in many ways. Mangling it, scoffing at it, or telling her how unique and interesting it was. Substitute teachers mangling it and not bothering to correct themselves, classmates teasing her for it. It's not a simple name, and it does not get a simple reaction.

No one has ever said it like Sam does; with that open, friendly smile, the syllables sliding over her tongue like honey. Coco likes it. When Sam says her name like that, she wants to be Colandrea. 

Sam calls her Coco most of the time, that’s what everyone calls her and it makes sense, it would be weird for her to go around calling her Colandrea all the time. Coco makes sense.

But sometimes, when it’s just the two of them sitting on Sam’s bed with their backs against the wall and blankets drawn up over their knees, passing a joint back and forth, bathing in the rough, sweet smoke that curls in milky tendrils around them, Sam’s smile will go soft and bright. “Colandrea,” she says, giggling quietly like the name is a secret. “I still think it’s such a pretty name."

“Shut up,” Coco mumbles. She takes another hit.

“Colandrea.” Sam draws out each part of her name, stretching out the sound sweetly. “Sounds like… I don’t know, royalty or something.” Her eyes widen and she draws in a gasp. “Maybe you were a queen in a past life.”

Coco lets out a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh. “You’re so high right now.”

“I can’t believe my best friend was a queen. Queen Colandrea.”

Because she’s a bit high and Sam is being ridiculous, she can’t help the laugh that slips out of her mouth. She nudges Sam’s side with her elbow, passes the joint over. “You are really weird sometimes, y’know.”

Sam shrugs, completely nonplussed. Her fingers brush against Coco’s as she takes the joint.

Coco doesn’t say it out loud, but it’s really nice listening to Sam talk like that. When it’s just the two of them like this, Coco likes being Colandrea.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
